Hidden sadness
by I-dare-you-run
Summary: Beca is having a hard time convincing herself that she is enough for Chloe, or deserving of her love. She isn't happy with herself and feels that she won't be able to make her girlfriend happy. Chloe is unaware of how much Beca is hurting until she see's Beca falling apart. She tries to convince Beca that she'll always be enough for her. WARNING: May be triggering. Please review :)


Chloe glanced at the mounted clock, the high ceiling of Beca's appartment casting shadow across one half of the room. The redhead toyed with her bellas scarf nervously, her gaze resting on the open doorway. Beca had been in the bathroom for at least an hour and Chloe was getting bored of waiting. She got up from the end of the brunette's bed and made her way out of the room, down the long hallway and towards the bathroom. Her patience had finally worn thin so she was going to go and find out what was taking so long. She stood outside the bathroom door and knocked twice, listening for an answer. There wasn't one. The red head pressed her ear gently against the wooden boundry. Hearing that the shower water was still on as well as Beca's ipod dock - currently blarring out the base of knocked again, louder this time and when she was ignored again, she opened the door slightly and called her girlfriend's name a few times. Still recieveing no reply, Chloe pushed the door open and walked into the steam - filled room. The older bella shut the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Becs, why are you taking so long?", Chloe urged. She heard the brunette's muffled sobs coming from behind the shower curtain. She got up and walked over to the shower. she pulled the plastic curtain to the side, seeing Beca sitting at the bottom of the shower, under the now cold water, head resting on her knees.

Beca stopped sobbing, hearing the shower curtain open and feeling Chloe's eyes on her. She stayed as she was, hoping the red head would go away, but she didn't. Chloe remained standing outside the shower, not sure what to say. There was a long pause, both girls not moving. Chloe was the first the break the silence. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked quietly, her voice barely heard over the thudding speakers of Beca's Ipod dock. Beca kept her forehead pressed against her knees, attempting to hide the new cuts spread across her upper thighs. "Nothing, I'm fine", Beca stated, her voice muffled by the sound pollution of water and music. "Please just go away." She hoped this would be enough to get her out of the bathroom, though part of her knew that Chloe Beale wouldn't give up that easily. She was right, Chloe didn't budge. "Bec, I know you aren't fine. Please come out?" She looked down at the small girl, feeling hopeless. Tears began to form, fighting to escape through her long eyelashes. She knew Beca was trying to push her away, though she fought to keep it together, knowing she had to be there for the younger bella. "No", Beca stated, declining the Chloe's request. She shut her eyes tightly, in a failed attempt to stop the tears from falling. "Fine", Chloe huffed "if you aren't coming out, I'm coming in."

Beca inwardly kicked herself. Now chloe would definitely see her legs, the red beads of blood still forming. She watched as the red liquid seeped from the cuts, mixing with the water, creating red ribbons and swirls before disappearing down the drain. Her girlfriend was getting undressed on the other side of the small tiled room. She removed her bella's uniform, starting to unbutton her tee shirt, taking off her ridiculously high heels, then her tight pencil skirt, and finally her underwear, a matching set of dark blue lace. She kicked them across the cold bathroom floor, then made her way back to the shower, entering the small stall and shutting the curtain behind her. The freezing cold water surrounded her toes and ran over her body as she moved towards the brunette. She wanted so desperately to jump straight back out of the ice cold shower, goosbumps seemingly multiplying on her pale white skin. Chloe sat dow, positioning herself behind Beca, her legs on either side of the younger woman. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, kissing her shoulder and whispering "I love you" into her ear. 


End file.
